l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Quagmire Weaselcrust (covaithe)
Summary Fluff Background Quagmire, so named by his mother, who was already in the process of dying from some unnamed consumptive disease, grew up in Madame Ketratek's House of Exotic Pleasure in the seedy districts of Bacarte. After his mother died, the other ladies of negotiable virtue at that fine establishment, hobgoblin and otherwise, treated him as kin and raised him as a polite, quiet-spoken hob. In his young teens, feeling out of place in the cheaply-perfumed boudoirs, he suddenly left Bacarte as a seaman on Canker Johnson's merchant ship. He sailed with Captain Canker for a few years, learning the workings of a sailing ship and which end of the sword you point at the other guy. He also learned that people liked him, and would listen to him when the chips were down. He liked that feeling, though at the same time it scared him a little. Captain Canker was a salty old goblin of uncertain ancestry. His sailors claimed that his grandmother was a bugbear, or that his father was an orc, or, when it had not rained recently and the wind blew the wrong way, that somewhere in his ancestry a troglodyte must be lurking. But they did so in hushed whispers, with fearful sideways glances in case he might be hearing. Canker was loosely associated with the Merchants of Bacarte, but reluctantly, as if he would rather be a pirate, if he dared. He did still engage in a bit of recreational smuggling, but only when he had an excuse and could plausibly claim that it was a mistake, if he was caught. It was partly a feeling that sooner or later this kind of fence-sitting would come back to haunt the captain, and a desire not to be around when it happened, that drove Quagmire from the seas. But mostly it was a feeling of restlessness, as if he had more to do in his life than sail around aimlessly on the shifting seas. At last, he took his meager savings, and, after having bought a few nice things for the ladies of Madame Ketratek's, set out for Daunton to see if he could find something interesting to do. Appearance and personality Age: 29 Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 220 lb. Alignment: good (Why good? See here.) Personality: Quagmire is a cheerful, brash, and gregarious hob. He has a strong independent streak, and doesn't take well to following orders. He is smart and can be very charming when he wants, but usually prefers the low company of the Drowned Man or similar dives, where he can be coarse and unrefined. Yet even that is not at the core of his personality; there is another Quagmire beneath that guise, too, that few people ever know is there, let alone get to know. Quagmire himself tends to shy away from that deeper core, preferring to think of himself as a simple sailor. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and movement Speed: 5 (6 race, -1 chainmail) Racial abilities * +2 con, +2 cha * Speed 6 * low-light vision * Languages: common, goblin * Skill bonuses: +2 athletics, +2 history * Battle Ready: +2 initiative * Hobgoblin Resilience encounter power Class features * Combat Leader: +2 power bonus to initiative to you and allies within 10 who can see and hear you * Inspiring presence: Allies who can see you regain 13 HP (6 level, +5 cha, +2 improved inspiration feat) when using an action point, and can make a saving throw at +5 (inspired recovery feat) * Inspiring Word Paragon Path features * Mighty Action: when I spend an AP, any ally who can see and hear me gains +1 to attack and damage rolls until the start of my next turn * Tempestuous inspiration: The target of my inspiring word power gains +2 to attack rolls and +5 to damage rolls until end of my next turn; if they miss their first attack during that time, they grant CA to all enemies until end of my next turn. Feats * Improved Inspiring Word: Add Cha mod to HP healed with Inspiring Word. * Lend Might: Attacks against an adjacent enemy granted by one of your warlord powers get a +1 bonus to attack. * Improved Inspiration: +2 HP healed when a nearby ally spends an AP. * Versatile Expertise (heavy blades / NA): L4W bonus feat; +1 to attacks with heavy blades at level 5. Increases to +2 at 15, +3 at 25. * Lend Strength: Basic attacks against an adjacent enemy that I grant +2 bonus to damage. * Inspired recovery: allies who spend an ap while they can see me can make a saving throw at +5. * Saving Inspiration: When i use inspiring word on an ally, they can make a saving throw. * Fight On: gain an extra use of inspiring word per encounter * Paragon defenses: +1 to NADS Boon Wereshark Boon: * When spending an action point, I can make a basic attack as a free action. I gain vulnerability 5 copper. * I gain the Body of the Shark power * I gain the Soul of the Shark power Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin (from race) Trained skills: Athletics, Diplomacy, Endurance, Intimidate Equipment Total weight: 146 Carrying capacity: normal load up to 160 lb. Heavy load up to 320 lb. Wish List *Armor ** Trollskin armor lvl 15 (scale) ** Dwarven armor +4 (lvl 17) *Weapon ** blade of the eldritch knight longsword (lvl 15) *Arms ** iron armbands of power (lvl 16) ** couters of second chances (lvl 15) *Boots ** boots of eagerness (lvl 9) *Hands ** gloves of the healer (lvl 12) *Head ** Golden crown of battle command (lvl 14) ** Helm of heroes (lvl 10) *Neck ** Healer's brooch +3 (lvl 14) ** Steadfast amulet +3 (lvl 13) ** Periapt of cascading health +3 (lvl 10) *Ring ** Ring of Tenacious Will (lvl 21) (eventually...) *Waist ** Cord of divine Favor (lvl 13) Tracking money +100g starting gold -40g chainmail -5g light shield -10g shortsword -1g Sling -1g 20 Bullets -15g adventurer's kit +50g advance on The Captain's Caper. +376g 2s 5c from Kartharath's hoard +142g 5s from accumulated minor treasure in Captain's Caper. +508g from time gold in Redblade's Riches +175g from time gold in Redblade's Riches +875g from time gold in Redblade's Riches +2679.5g from time gold in Redblade's Riches +1252g from here spending 2 DM credits at level 6 +500g from advance in Two Domains. -20g entrance fee in Two Domains. +2860g from time gold in Two Domains +2532g from spending 2 dm credits at level 8 +136g from sale of Vanguard Longsword +1, found in Kartharath's hoard -4200g from purchase of Healer's Brooch +2 +5166g from behind Radaga's throne +11969g from the destruction of Daglan -------- 25029g 2s 5c remaining XP Link to xp awards here: * 1134 XP from The Captain's Caper, award 1 * 1562 XP from the conclusion of The Captain's Caper. * 1197 XP from here in Redblade's Riches * 442 xp from here in Redblade's Riches * 1905 xp from here in Redblade's Riches * 3283 xp from here in Redblade's Riches * 834 xp from here, spending 2 DM credits at level 6 * 5067 xp from here in Two Domains * 1168 xp from here, spending 2 DM credits at level 8 * 5665 xp from here, in Two Domains * 12,822 xp from here, in Two Domains Total XP: 35,079 / 39,000 Judge Comments Approval 1 *You can pick a background and a theme if you'd like (they're optional). *The Saving Inspiration feat is missing from the summary. *Lend Might is listed twice in the feats section (the second instance should be Lend Strength). *The ability scores in the math section are all too low by one (because of the paragon tier bonus). It's correct in the summary. *As an L4W house rule, all expertise feats increase at level 11 and 21, even the ones that state 15/25. So your versatile expertise should provide a +2 attack bonus. All your attacks should be +18 instead of +17. *Inspiring Word's healing bonus increases to 3d6 at level 11. *Your shark bite attack (lol) should be at +16. Versatile expertise (longsword) does not apply to it. *The damage bonus for Inspired Belligerence, War of Attrition, and Tempest of Triumph should say "damage rolls." Just in case your ally uses magic missile on the target or something. The expertise bonus and the upgrade to Inspiring Word are important. Once you fix those, Approved by Dekana. 18:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 Comments from Approved by renau1g: *Paragon Defenses is an obsolete feat. Replaced by Improved Defenses from the Essentials series. It proves a +2 to NADS in Paragon (and +3 on EpiC) *Versatile expertise was errata'd to provide the bonus at 11th level now as the other expertise fits do. You still need to clean up Dekana's comments before I approve though BTW, I love the Wereshark... lol Status Approved for level 12 by Dekana and User. Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval